


Family Bonds

by KedharS



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family Feels, Fire Emblem Genealogy of the Holy War Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KedharS/pseuds/KedharS
Summary: Even with the darkness enveloping Judgral, two lost souls prove that happiness can still be found.
Relationships: Azelle/Tiltyu | Tailtiu
Kudos: 9





	Family Bonds

Azel never really thought that he would live to see this moment.

It had been about two years since the horrific massacre at Belhalla, two years since the members of Sigurd’s army were massacred and declared traitors, two years since his beloved brother took control of the entire continent of Jugdral.

He also wondered if he could have prevented this. If he could have someone convinced Arvis not to go through with his plan. He could have done perhaps Lord Sigurd and the others would have still been alive…

“Azel?”

He turned his head upwards to see his beloved wife Tailtiu currently holding their newborn son Arthur in her arms.

Before the massacre he and Tailtiu were trying to warn the members of Sigurd’s army of the massacre. Unfortunately, they were cornered by Velthomer guards and has been forced to jump of the cliffs. However, they survived and washed up ashore in a village in Silesse where the villagers kindly took them in.

“Is everything ok?” Tailtiu asked her husband.

“I’m fine. Nothing to worry about Tailto.” Azel told her.

Tailtiu smiled and held out baby Arthur gesturing to Azel to hold his son in his arms.

Azel gingerly took Arthur from Tailtiu and held his son in his arms. Arthur opened eyes and saw Azel. With cute giggle his little mouth kept on trying to say “Dada. Dada…”

“Azel look! He is trying to say Daddy!” Tailtiu exclaimed with excitement.

“I know Tailtiu. I know.” Azel replied.

This was a happy moment. He was here with both his wife and newborn son. Yet a part of him could not help but feel guilty knowing that he was experiencing a happiness that his friends could not feel. He also felt extremely guilty since the person who massacred his friends was his brother.

Even still… This happiness he knew he had to cherish it no matter what.

Azel moved forward and slowly and softly kissed Tailtiu. The former princess of Freege was startled by her husband’s action but immediately responded to the loving action. They soon parted with their cheeks partly flushed from it.

“I love you Tailtiu.”

“I love you too Azel.”

Azel smiled and begin to gently rocked Arthur back and forth. Sure right now the entire continent of Judgral was under Imperial occupation but right know in this little village in Silesse, Both Azel and Tailtiu could both be happy with their son giving them the warmth they needed to survive this horrible nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, KedharS here and this is my first fanfic on AO3 so I hope I did a good job! And I hope you enjoy this story since both Azel and Tailtiu are super cute together!


End file.
